Hoy no eres tú
by Liz Lambert
Summary: De un mensaje en la contestadora del teléfono, a explicaciones incomprensibles, llegando a un final confuso. Porque ese día, Jacob no era el mismo. No era él. One-shot TParamoreFTContest


**The Paramore fanfic twilight contest.**

**Disclaimer:** Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía

**Nombre del Fic.:** Hoy no eres tú

**Nombre de la cancion en que se inspiró:** Let this go

**Autor/res.:** Liz Lambert

**Número de Palabras.:** 2903

**Link al perfil del contest:** fanfiction . net / u / 274680

**Pareja Elegida:** Jacob&Leah

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor:**

Universo Alterno

_**O**__k, primer contest en el que participo, y creo que estoy hiperventilando xd. Me siento nerviosa, pero más por el hecho de que hay demasiados Edward&Bella participando. Es un poquito intimidante xd Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. La idea se me ocurrió escuchando: "All i wanted" pero despues de escuchar "Let this go", noté que encajaba mucho mejor. Lo sé, raaaro... No más rodeos, lean y apoyo sería algo muy hermoso de parte de ustedes :). ~__**Liz**_

**Hoy no eres tú**

Mordisqueé mis uñas con desesperación, raspando el esmalte púrpura que las cubría. Sentada en el sofá de mi miserable departamento, repasaba su último mensaje grabado en mi contestadora una y otra vez. Su tono de voz apenado y desmotivado me daba motivos para dudar. ¿Que querrá decir con sus palabras?

Presioné el botón para escuchar nuevamente el mensaje.

"Leah contesta... Vamos, contesta el maldito teléfono. Bien ya no lo que hablar algo importante contigo. Acabo de salir de mi casa, supongo que estaré ahí en unos veinte minutos. Adiós".

Llené mis pulmones de aire en un respiro largo y prolongado, para luego expulsarlo en un resoplido. Mi vida era simple y solitaria, jamás necesité nada en específico. O al menos eso creía hasta que lo conocí. Era un idiota en esos tiempos, y aún lo es. Pero con su idiotez logró enamorarme, una tarea muy complicada debo mencionar.

Mi vista estaba estancada en la puerta, esperando a que abriera con la llave que le obsequié hace un mes. La relación se fortalecía cada vez más, incluso mi lado cursi y enamoradizo oía campanas de bodas. No soy una soñadora, pero era una posibilidad. Cuatro años en compañía de Jacob me hacían perderme en fantasías tontas de vez en cuando.

El teléfono chilló con su timbre ensordecedor. Sobresaltada, levanté el auricular, y este se me resbaló de las manos. Lo recogí con ansiedad y contesté.

—Diga —Mi voz estaba afectada por mis pensamientos y dudas.

—Leah, abreme la puerta —Jacob sonaba exactamente igual que en el mensaje.

—¿No hubiera sido mas sencillo tocar o usar la llave que te di hace un mes?

—Digamos que la olvide, y también digamos que soy demasiado genial para tocar puertas —Se carcajeó provocando que la tensión acumulada en mis hombros se dispersara con rapidez.

—No es genialidad Jake, es pereza —Al momento de terminar la frase me puse de pie y avancé hacia la puerta. Su risa despreocupada debida a mi comentario era un deleite para mí. Porque no importa cuan fría pueda ser, estoy enamorada desde la cabeza hasta la punta de mi sombra.

Giré la dorada y brillante perilla de la puerta y jalé de ella con suavidad. Frente a mi apareció el susodicho novio, con su camiseta azul, chaqueta negra y una sonrisa blanca extendida en su rostro. Pero la alegría que expresaba con esta no alcanzaba a llegar a sus ojos.

—¿Que tal todo señor genialidad? —Mencioné como burla colocando mis manos en la cintura.

—Que cruel eres, no me dejas disfrutar mi genialidad ni por cinco segundos. —Se defendió divertido. Luego tomó de mis caderas, para unir sus labios con los míos y rozarlos con delicadeza. Yo quería más y aumenté la pasión del beso. Pero él me rechazó y me apartó ligeramente.

—¿Ocurre algo? Porque me lavé los dientes —Las dudas volvieron a acecharme, así que busqué cualquier otra excusa estúpida.

—No es nada —Suspiró mirando hacia el lado— ¿Quieres preparar la cena conmigo? Si es que no la has hecho todavía.

—Para tu suerte, no. Tenía planeado preparar arroz y pollo frito, la pasta me tiene mas que harta.

—Entonces, vamos —Rodeó mi espalda con uno de sus desarrollados brazos y me sacudió levemente. Comenzó a avanzar, y yo aprisionada por su brazo me moví a su ritmo. Recordé mis dudas y envolví su cintura con mi brazo cercano apretándola contra mí.

Ya en la cocina, saqué todos los ingredientes necesarios para la cena.

—Yo me encargo del arroz —Me quitó el paquete de las manos con astucia.

—Como quieras, pero si se quema, pagarás las consecuencias —Le advertí recordando aquella vez en que quiso preparar salsa para la pasta y la quemó. Ambos intentamos salvarla, pero su sabor empeoró con toda la tanda de ridiculeces que le agregamos. Como paga, tuvo que comérsela toda el solo. Vaya que tiempos, aún me río de su incompetencia.

Arremangué mi suéter y me dispuse a preparar el pollo. Jacob estaba ocupado a mis espaldas descifrando como abrir el paquete de arroz. Con un cuchillo descuarticé cruelmente los pedazos de carne cruda. Por el otro lado, Jake dudaba en arrojar primero el agua o el arroz a la olla. Era un verdadero chiste andante. Pero era mi chiste andante.

—Creo que lo logré —Farfulló encendiendo la estufa con un fósforo— Cruza los dedos para que no termine comiendo arroz carbonizado —Dejó la olla que contenía el arroz cocinándose poco a poco y se paró a mi lado observando como terminaba mi tarea.

—Cruzaré los dedos para que ocurra lo contrario —Sonreí con malicia— Oye —Musité antes de su comentario en respuesta— En el mensaje que dejaste esta tarde, dijiste que tenías algo importante que hablar conmigo. ¿Acaso ya se te olvido?

No obtuve lo que quería, simplemente mordió sus labios con ímpetu y bajo el rostro. Todo el buen humor superfluo que mostraba se esfumó, matando mi felicidad momentánea. Dudas, preguntas y miedo oscurecieron mi mente con maldad. Mi estómago se retorció y quise devolver la nada contenida en él. Sudé frío. No sé como me veía desde el exterior, pero Jacob se percató de mi estado y me abrazó con fuerza obligándome a soltar el utensilio en mi mano.

—Ve a freír esos pollos —Se distanció y acarició mis brazos como siempre solía hacerlo cuando quería consolarme—, prepararé la mesa. ¿Los cubiertos están donde siempre?

Asentí con lentitud. Jacob no era así, no evitaba las charlas, las enfrentaba. Era directo. Eso afectaba mis nervios sobremanera, ¿Que sería tan importante y terrible que me lo ocultaba de esa forma?

Terminé el asunto de los pollos en un rato, para suerte de Jake el arroz no se quemó. Lo envié a sentarse mientras yo servía los platos, ambos con grandes cantidades de comida. Una de las cosas en común que teníamos era nuestro gran apetito. No entiendo como es que no estamos gordos.

Me senté en la silla de la cabecera en total silencio, dejando los platos en sus respectivos lugares. En el ambiente flotaba la incertidumbre, detestaba cuando entre nosotros había incomodidad. Cada una de nuestras peleas terminaba de este modo, pero después de unos días no eramos capaces de tolerarlo. Supongo que nos queremos más de lo que creemos.

—Jacob, basta de esto —Dije golpeando la mesa al dejar el tenedor— Tú tienes que decirme algo, y por la escena de la cocina sospecho que no es una buena noticia.

—Leah, escucha —Así decidió comenzar su monólogo. Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, al igual que mi respiración y mi cordura— No sé como te explicaré esto...

—Solo hazlo y ya. No te des rodeos que no te queda bien —Le interrumpí insistiendo en que fuera directo.

—Yo... Esto... No me es posible —Titubeó con desasosiego.

—Lo sabía, sabía que llegaría este día —Afirmé levantándome de la mesa con indignación. No llegué demasiado lejos, me detuve en la mitad de la habitación y crucé mis brazos esperando a que concluyera su tarea de partir mi corazón en pedacitos minúsculos— Vamos Jacob, dilo.

Jake bufó con fuerza. Cerré los ojos con la misma intensidad, mis ojos se humedecieron a causa de mis conjeturas apresuradas. Pero no encontraba más motivos para su comportamiento. Recuerdo que hace unos años, cuando me lastimaron por primera vez, me prometí que no lloraría por quién no valiera la pena. Al parecer, no puedo cumplir esa promesa.

—No puedo ser directo contigo si debo decir estas palabras. Lo nuestro... no puede continuar—Sus palabras eran forzadas, falsas.

—¿Por qué? —Las lágrimas no cayeron, las sostuve con toda la fuerza de voluntad existente en mí— ¿Por que soy una amargada sarcástica? ¿O no soy tan bonita como esa perra, Renesmee?

Renesmee. Chica de nombre curioso y bizarro, de rizos largos y color bronce, piel blanca y una personalidad encantadoramente maldita. Jacob la conoció en la fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciséis de mi hermano, Seth, y desde aquel día se hablan por teléfono, se juntan a tomar un "inocente café" y muchas cosas que según Jake, son usuales en una amistad. Tengo todo el derecho a desconfiar de ella. Sus ojitos con el interruptor de pestañeo encendido cada vez que ve a Jacob me hace hervir la sangre de la rabia.

—¡Claro que no! —Gritó endureciendo su voz— Siempre metes a Nessie en las discusiones, ¿Crees que es mi amante o algo por estilo?

—¿Como no creerlo? Si te la pasas con ella, hasta le tienes un apodo cariñoso, ¿Le llamas así por qué es tan malvada y despiadada como el monstruo del Lago Ness?

Estaba furiosa, esa perra estaba arruinando la relación que tardé cinco en años en construir junto a Jake.

—Basta Leah, te has salido del tema. Renesmee no tiene nada que ver en esto —Se tranquilizó, mas yo estaba a dos segundos de colapsar mentalmente— Hay otra razón.

No lograba comprender a Jacob. No me importaba que razón fuese, quería saberla con muchas ganas. El pecho se me estaba oprimiendo, el aire no quería entrar en mis pulmones. Lo amaba demasiado.

—¿Cual es? Dímela porque no te estoy entendiendo —Pregunté al borde de las lágrimas.

—En este minuto no soy... bueno para ti.

—¿Qué? —Apenas me escuché, la falta de aire me quitó la claridad al hablar.

Era la razón mas idiota y estúpida que he oído. Tras esa frase había otra razón escondida, y la descubriría a cualquier costo. Porque sabía que ese que hablaba frente a mi no era Jacob. Era un tonto pensando ridiculeces.

—No estás siendo sincero, esa no es una razón.

—Leah, si tuviera total libertad de decirtela, lo haría. Pero no puedo —La frustración era percatable en cada gesto que articulaba.

Se me encogía más y más el corazón, no sé si por el hecho de verle así o porque estaba concluyendo algo que tenía futuro. Algo que tenía esperanzas para mi vida monótona y rutinaria. Apreté los puños con rabia, ¿Por qué diablos no podía soltarlo? ¿Acaso era un monstruo por las noches?

—Muy bien, no me digas tu preciada razón. Pero solucioname una interrogante —Le pedí con suavidad— ¿Esto es por mí?

Jacob se puso de pie en un salto, tirando sin intención su plato directo al suelo. El alboroto del delicado objeto al colisionar con el suelo no me causó nada, apenas lo escuché. Al estar distraída observando el plato partirse en pedazos, no me di cuenta de que Jake estaba a centímetros de mí, con su mirada entristecida clavándose en la mía.

—No, no es por ti. Tú no eres el problema, si lo fueras, habría terminado contigo hace un par años —Murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

—Si querías hacerme sentir mejor, no lo lograste —Fruncí el ceño molesta.

Me aferré a su chaqueta, no quería dejarlo ir. Haría todo lo posible para que no se escapara de mis manos. Si fuera algo banal, sin importancia, una relación casual, le permitiría marcharse con explicaciones incomprensibles. Pero él ya se transformó en parte vital de mi vida, se le está prohibido irse así sin mas.

—Estás cometiendo un error.

Jacob estaba perdido en el espacio. Su expresión ausente demostraba que cavilaba con profundidad.

—Lo sé, vaya idiota que soy ¿No? —Asentí con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y los ojos apreciando la belleza de la fría cerámica color crema del departamento— Pero no tengo opción.

Mi respiración pasó de no funcionar por completo a hiperventilar lo suficiente para que mis pulmones explotaran. Mis ojos estaban tan humedecidos que se desbordarían en cualquier segundo. Mas erguí el rostro con orgullo, no lloraría, no hasta que cerrara esa puerta o se arrepintiera de su decisión.

—No tienes opción, claro —Levanté la voz ocultando su temblor e inseguridad— Porque cualquier cosa es mas importante que yo para ti, incluso el tener cumplir con esa cosa de la que no tengo derecho a saber.

—¡Mierda Leah! ¡No hagas esto más difícil! —Profirió con rabia apartándose poco a poco. Pequeñas convulsiones recorrían sus brazos y manos, era un tanto atemorizante.

—Lo haré, ¿Sabes por qué? —Hice una pausa para intentar calmarme— Porqué esto vale la pena. Estás comportándote como un verdadero idiota que no aprecia la realidad. No dejaré que esto se vaya con el viento, como todo el maldito resto de oportunidades que he dejado ir.

La mandíbula de Jake estaba semi abierta, mi sinceridad estaba siendo útil. Se acercó a la mesa y reposó las palmas de sus manos sobre ella. Volteó a verme por unos segundos, luego se dirigió a la ventana abierta mostrando un atardecer nublado. Realizó un par de respiraciones profundas. Caminé hacia él, una vocecita interna me decía que lo consolara. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba, solo porque estaba en un estado frágil.

—No te acerques —Masculló entre dientes con furia.

—Y dices que no es por mi —A este punto me desmoroné. Un par de ansiosas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Las limpié con las mangas de mi suéter antes de que lo notara.

—¡Es por mí! —Quitó las manos de la mesa y con ellas se señaló a su mismo— Mira, yo quería terminar esto de buena manera...

—¿Como puede terminar de buena manera después de todo lo que hemos pasado? ¿Crees que te sacudiré la mano amistosamente diciendo "Un placer haberte amado y acostado contigo. Adiós, que te vaya muy bien"?

Otras lágrimas salieron con libertad empapando mis mejillas. No me esforcé más en limpiarlas, que viera el desastre que estaba provocando. Jake avanzó hacia mí con intenciones de abrazarme. Pero cuando tuvo la cercanía suficiente lo detuve colocando una mano en el medio de su pecho. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó de mis muñecas.

—Sueltame, no me toques, ¡Sueltame! —Luché tratando de liberarme de él. Sostuvo mis muñecas habilidosamente hasta que me descuidé y me abrazó con fuerza. No puse resistencia, me perdí en su pecho y desaté mi llanto silencioso en él. Un par de sollozos se me escaparon, ambos los aplacó con opresiones desesperadas.

Con mis brazos lo estrujé con vigor. "No lo perderé" Me repetí una y otra vez. Los recuerdos pasaron frente a mis ojos con velocidad supersónica, como si fuera a morir en cualquier segundo. Peleas, risas, noches, tanto vivido a la basura. Me negaba a aceptarlo.

—Adiós Leah —Me estrechó por última vez y me soltó con brusquedad.

No se dignó siquiera a mirarme al rostro, buscó la puerta con exasperación y cuando la encontró, dio una veloz mirada al departamento, para luego terminar en mí.

—No te diré adiós, porque simplemente no siento que sea el fin —Le dije antes de que se marchara.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró. Sin mas opción, me desplomé sobre el sofá de la sala y me quedé ahí, abrazando mis piernas cual perdedora patética. Lloré y lloré sin remedio, mejor dejar todo salir hasta que no hubiesen más lágrimas. Mis esfuerzos por no pensar en él no funcionaban, todo me lo recordaba. Claro como no hacerlo si una fotografía interrumpía mi vista justo frente a mí.

Sobre mi mesa de centro, junto al teléfono, en un marco de madera pulido, había un papel fotográfico que contenía una imagen que me abofeteaba cada vez que la miraba. Jacob me miraba con las cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa de burla, mientras yo estaba inmortalizada rodando los ojos en señal de fastidio.

Ese día no lo olvidaría jamás al igual que los otros. Mi cumpleaños número veintidós, Jake me llevó a su casa e invitó a todos los tarados llamados mis amigos. No quería una fiesta, por eso el fastidio expresado en mi rostro.

Cerré los ojos y dejé la mente en blanco. Pensar solo acrecentaba el dolor. Me dormí, tal vez eso ayudaría un poco más.

Días mas tarde, mientras intentaba limpiar el departamento tras estar tirada en el sofá perdiéndome en los recuerdos, el teléfono gritó y canturreó con su singular tono. No lo había contestado desde ese día, así que me pregunté si hoy podría ser la diferencia. Pero tardé tanto que el teléfono envió la llamada a la contestadora.

"Hola... Soy yo, el idiota mas grande de la historia que ahora te espera bajo el departamento y necesita hablar de otra cosa importante contigo".

_**¡C**__han! ¿Segunda parte? Jamás se sabe. Ojalá les haya gustado mucho. ¿Reviews? ~__**Liz**_


End file.
